Sara
Sara is one of the main characters of the series. Her full name is, like for most of the characters, not revealed in the series, but her full name in the game is revealed to be Sara Gordan.' '''She is first introduced in the pre-series episode "Baby Love". (She is also in thehontry1's very first hacked sims video, but this video is really short and without any real content, and may of that reason not count.) She is described to be preppy, outgoing and spunky. It's also said that she lives for fun and doesn't like drama. Sara is the mother of Ava, the daughter of Reha and, most of the series, the girlfriend of Aken. Sara is blonde and freckled with blue eyes, and her clothing style is quite normal and kind of preppy. Mostly she wears t-shirts (often hollister) and jeans or short skirts. She once started dressing like Roxy trying to get together with Phil. Character developement When Sara was first introduced in Baby Love (if you don't count her appearance in thehontry1's first hacked sims video, where she was seen dancing with Bryce), she dated Nick. However, after Sara changes her hair and clothing style, Nick breake up with her. Broken-hearted, Sara starts to talk with Nate, Nick's younger brother. After a while, Sara takes Nate home. They share some whne, startsmaking out... and endsup in bed. The time goes on, and Sara realizes sshe's becoming fatter. (Because of this, she's actually teased by Aken, her future boyfriend.) And then, without realizing she's pregnant, she suddenly gives birth (in the typical the sims way). Her mother, who's there when she gives birth, gets shocked and asks her daughter about who the father is. Sara tells her, and her mother (Reha, though her name is not revealed in that episode) calls Mrs. Reynolds, Nate's mother, who takes her son to Sara's house. When she sees the baby, she becomes totally crazy. The baby boy, called Nick after Nate's brother, nick-named Santa (because he was "a cCristmas miracle in the summer") is adopted away to a gay couple who wanted to be parents. Sara never tells anyone (such as Aken or Ava) about Nik Jr, and he is never mentioned again. But, however, when Sara and her gang once meet Nate on the beach, she tells him: "It's been a while..." and ask him "How have ya been?" Aken, not knowing about their part, get jealous, thinking Sara's flirting with Nate.'thumb|link=File:Teen_sara.jpgthumb|link=File:Sara.jpg From the start of the first season, Sara is shown to be a pretty normal teen girl with teen girl worries and fears (such as not being asked to the school dance by the boy she likes), and normal girly-girl interests (like shopping, parties, hanging with her friends). She keeps the same interest through all seasons, and even when she starts to get bigger problems in her life, she still hse the same worries about the same little issues as before. Sara doesn't like drama, but she's sure getting a lot of it! At the very end of season one, Sara fears she is pregnant, and at the start of season two, she gives birth to Ava. This doesn't mean Sara have to quit doing her teen things, such as school, hanging with friends or going to the club at the nights; from the star,t her mom's the one looking after Ava the most of the time. However, later on, when Ava's a little bit older, Sara is starting to look after her daughter more often, and even often take her with her to hang with her friends. Even though Sara is mostly a pretty nice girl who's not often mean, she can be very thoughtless or even mean at some points. When she's acting this way, she's mostly doing it to get her will, most often to get the guy she wants. Some examples are when she used Phil to get back with Aken, and the couple of occasions when she'd tried to steal Phil from Roxy. Background From when she is first introduced, Sara was living alone with her mother Reha. Her father is said to have left them when Sara was a baby. Sara herself is saying "she doesn't have a dad," so most likely, she'd never met him after he left. Sara now shares a college flat with Juliana. Relationships Family Before college Sara lived with her mother Reha and, season two and on, daughter Ava. Her father left her when she was a baby, and it doesn't seem like Sara has ever met him again after that. Sara also had another child before Ava, a boy named Nick (Jr.) (nick-named Santa), who was adopted away. Romance When the series start for real, it's immediately revealed that Sara has a crush on Aken. Allrady at the end of the first episode of series one, they get together as a couple. They have been together almost all the time after that, but they've also been a bit on and off. Sara and Aken have their daughter Ava together. From the start , t was said that Reha didn't like her daughter dating, and even after Ava was born, Aken (or any other boy) was not allowed at their house when Reha was not home. That seems to have changed now. Either that, r Sara just doesn't take her mother's rules so seriously anymore. Sara and Aken have been a bit on and off. As of season 7 ,t hey seems o be together, but Sara seems to not actually wanting to be with him. She might do it for Ava, or just to be with someone. Another love interest Sara has had, is Phil. They flirted, danced and shared a kiss at the end of season 1, but the real reason for Sara's sudden interest in Phil was revealed to be to make Aken jealous to get him back (he had hooked up with Shaunelle after Sara and Aken had a fight). However, later on, in season 5, Sara started to really like Phil. She first tried to steal him from Roxy with acting and dressing like he but did not succeed. She gave up for a while, but after her and Aken's break up, she started flirting with him again. So loyal Phil is, she even got him over to her house a lat- night, telling him she was afraid to be alone (something that seemed to be true; Dustin had threatened her, and she was afraid for him, but off course she could have called one of her other friends instead), and got him to fell asleep next to her. Nothing really happened that night, but later on, when Roxy's clone, acting like Roxy, broke up with Phil, he was so depressed he started flirting back with Sara. They eventually kissed. But because Phil still liked Roxy, and because he was Aken's friend and thought it would be mean to Aken to start dating Sara (Aken now wanted Sara back), he turned her down. Even though she's with Aken now, Sara has also in newer episodes shown interest in Phil, and it's hinted that she still likes him. Sara also liked Dustin for awhile. However, he turned out to be psychotic, sadistic and evil, and later even tried to kill Sara and ''Ava. When Sara first met him, she felt an atraction to Davis. However, it turned out that Davis, a vampire, had used his powers to get Sara to like him. Roxy reversed Sara's fake feelings with a potion. '''Friendships' The first friend of Sara's ever shown was Clair(e), a girl who only appeared in the pilot, and never again. After that, the normal gang came together. From that gang, Sara's best friend seemed to be Juliana, Kimmy, Bryce (kind off) and off course Aken. Later on, she also became friends with Roxy, who in the start mostly hang out with Phil, Koby and sometimes Aken. Later on, Sara and Phil also almost became friends. Once in season one, Sara was seen with a Clique of other girls. (One of these girls was a doppelganger of Roxy (named Isabella.). However, This was way before Roxy was introduced to the series.) However, these girls ditched her later in that episode. Other people who also, discussable can be described as her friends, are people such as Dani, Talyn, Nikki, Damion and Pheobie (in later seasons). Category:Characters